Jesse's Girl
by Faberry-n-Rizzlesgal
Summary: Ryan was an innocent bystander when Natalia started going out with Jesse Cardoza. He has been trying to get with Natalia since they first met. No one can possibly compare to Natalia. But she's the only thing Ryan can't get. RaiN one shot


**Jesse's Girl**

**_Summary: Ryan was an innocent bystander when Natalia started going out with Jesse Cardoza. He has been trying to get with Natalia since they first met. No one can possibly compare to Natalia. But she's the only thing Ryan can't get. RaiN one shot_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything from CSI Miami but how I wish I owned Ryan Wolfe. :) I also don't own the song Jessie's Girl which was my inspiration to this story_**

* * *

Ryan was looking at his case file. Natalia entered the room with a smile.

"Hey Ryan, how are you today?"

"Fine," he throws on a fake smile. "You have a different glow than usual."

"Oh, it's nothing special really," she blushed.

"How's it going with Jesse?"

"We're really great, and you know how picky I am when it comes to guys."

"Yeah, I do," he sighed.

"I'm pretty sure you'll find some girl one day. You're a great guy and have nothing to worry about," she rubbed his hand.

"Maybe," he shrugs.

Seconds later Jesse walked into the room.

"Hey Wolfe, hey babe," Jesse wrapped his arms around Natalia's waist. "Last night was amazing by the way," he kissed her neck softly.

"You were a real gentleman."

"I try my best," Jesse kissed her on the lips softly.

Ryan offered a frown which was unseen by both of them. When they finally pull back, they offer Ryan a goodbye and walked away.

He offered a sigh as he watched them happily walk away. Ryan shook his head and got back to work.

Soon he was interrupted by a hand being placed on his shoulder, making him jump up.

"Whoa there Wolfe, didn't mean to frighten you like that."

"Sorry I was just thinking."

"About BV?"

"Let's not talk about it Walter."

"It's obvious that you love her Ryan."

"That's insane Walter."

"Well it's true. I see how you look when you see her and Jesse together."

"It doesn't bother me."

"Yeah it does, have you ever thought of just telling her how you feel?"

"I don't feel anything for Natalia Walter."

"Okay, I get it. I'll drop the conversation."

"Thank you, I need to get back to work Walter."

"Okay Wolfe," Walter nodded and walked away.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A few weeks have past. One week Ryan saw Natalia happy, but lately her smile dimmed down, and he didn't know what was wrong with her.

Ryan was in the locker room, when he heard the door open. He turned to see Natalia entering.

"Hey Ryan," she sighed sitting down next to him.

"Hey Natalia, how's it going?"

"It could be better."

"Is something wrong with Jesse?"

"I don't know, he's probably fine."

"What happened?"

"I don't um… want to talk about it Ryan."

"We're best friends Natalia, you can tell me anything."

She looks into his eyes for a few second, then her eyes glistened.

"He cheated on me."

"When?"

"A few days ago, he called me telling me he wasn't feeling well, so he cancelled on me. I decided to be a good person and bring him some soup. But when his door opened, a woman appeared only wearing one of his shirts."

Ryan pulled her close, kissing the top of her head.

"I'm so sorry Natalia."

"He then came to the door only having a towel around his waist, I asked what was going on and he told me he's been seeing her for two weeks. How could he do that to me, I thought he was different than other guys."

He rubbed his hand up and down her arm, and when the locker room door opened they both looked up and saw Jesse.

"Hey Wolfe, can I talk to Natalia for a second?"

"Why should I let you? You broke her heart, you were never right for her," Ryan frowns.

"Ryan, just let me talk to him."

"Natalia," Ryan frowned. "He did a horrible thing to you."

"Please just let me talk to him."

"Okay, if it will make you feel better," Ryan nods, glaring at Jesse, and left the room.

"Natalia, I never got a chance to apologize."

"What I don't understand is why you were still going out with me when you were sleeping with her."

"I wasn't ready to let you go yet Talia. I liked you a lot and never meant to hurt you."

"I've been hurt a lot in my life Jesse."

"I know."

"You happy with her?"

"The sex is great, but we barely have anything to talk about. I hate myself for losing you, because I loved you Natalia, not her."

"Jesse I don't want to hear this. I'm not in love with you."

"I know, you love Ryan."

"What?"

"I see the way you two talk to each other, I see love in your eyes whenever you're near him. He seems to make you happier than I ever did."

"Jesse, you made me very happy until you cheated. Me and Ryan are only friends and nothing more."

"Okay, well that's all I wanted to say. And I'm sorry for making the biggest mistake of my life."

"I should get going home, my shift has been over for almost an hour now."

"Alright, see you around then Talia."

She nodded and got up leaving the room. Ryan was leaning against the wall.

"Did everything end well?"

"I guess. I'm going home Ryan so, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Want me to take you home?"

"No Ryan, but thanks for the offer."

"That's what best friends are for."

Natalia nodded and then left.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was heading towards midnight once Natalia was in her pajamas fixing to go to bed. She heard a knock at her front door. She went to open it and there stood Ryan. His hair looking like he just woke up and his eyes appeared groggy.

"Ryan, what are you doing here so late?"

"I couldn't sleep."

"I can see that, want to come in?"

He nodded and she let him enter.

"Why couldn't you sleep?" Natalia asked as they both sat down on her couch.

"I couldn't stop thinking."

"About?"

"About a woman, who I've liked since we've first met."

"How long have you known her for?"

"Just about four years."

"And you haven't told her yet?"

"No, because she was with this guy, but he recently broke her heart. Never in my life did I think I'd fall so hard for a woman."

"Lucky girl, why aren't you telling her this?"

"I think I just did."

She looks up at him in shock.

"Ryan, what exactly are you saying?"

He leans in and kissed her gently, his hands sliding through her hair. He smiles into the kiss, when he felt Natalia's lips move in sink with his.

She pulls back with a grin. She placed a hand on his cheek.

"Why didn't you ever tell me that?"

"We're so close as friends that I didn't want to ruin it."

"You should have told me a long time ago."

"I'm starting to wish I did too," he smirked, placing his hand over hers.

She smiled and slowly removed his shirt. Her hands slid down his chest.

"I think I have a way to make us both tired."

"What are you saying Natalia?"

She grabbed his hand, and led him to her bedroom. She closed the door and pushed him onto the bed, crawling on top of him.

"Ryan, I've been waiting for this moment for quite some time," she nibbled on his neck and he rolled over so he was on top. Clothes were being shed and a union started.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning came, Natalia was smiling on the naked Ryan sleeping right next to her. She kissed his lips softly, causing him to open his eyes.

"Good morning."

"Morning," he smiled, kissing her bare shoulder. "I thought last night would never come."

"Well I for one am glad it did."

He pulls her close kissing her ear, "I love you Natalia."

"I love you too Ryan," she straddled his waist and another union had started. There would be more of those and as the days passed by their relationship would remain strong for the rest of their lives together.

**_The End_**


End file.
